Un soir d'été
by mouchwar49
Summary: Natsuno regardait le ciel étoilé, allongé sur le dos, dans la chaleur d'un soir d'été. Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui. Tohru. OS, shounen-ai léger.


Disclaimer

Shiki, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent aucunement.  
>Petite scène simple parce que j'ai envie d'écrire du fluff, pour toi Rekinounette. (et pour remplir un peu la section Shiki)<br>Par contre, excusez-moi Tohru et Natsuno, mais il y a des fortes chances pour que vous ayiez été victimes de ma mauvaise mémoire et des six mois me séparant de mon visionnage de Shiki. Excusez-moi si j'ai fait un OOC total ou même partiel.

Bonne lecture.

…

**Un soir d'été.**

La nuit était belle, le ciel sans nuage pour venir cacher le champ d'étoiles parsemées autour d'une pleine lune brillante. L'air était lourd, empli d'humidité. Un orage s'annonçait dans les jours à venir.

Natsuno emplit ses poumons de cet air. Il aimait cette odeur, cette sensation d'atmosphère pesante. Il observait le ciel, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe un peu sèche, sa tête reposant sur ses mains, au sommet d'une colline en périphérie de Sotoba. Il était seul. Il aimait les rares moments où il se retrouvait isolé de ses parents, des autres habitants du village, et en profitait un maximum. Il se sentait bien.

Un faible vent se mit à souffler, et quelques brins d'herbe lui chatouillèrent le visage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le murmure de la brise et le chant des cigales tout autour de lui.

Soudain, le craquement d'une brindille et le bruit de pas sur l'herbe sèche lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Sans bouger la tête, il observa un blond s'allonger à sa gauche. Tohru. Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Le regard de Natsuno se reporta sur les étoiles. La présence du blond ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. C'était le seul habitant de ce maudit village qu'il parvenait à apprécier un minimum. Au contraire, le fait qu'il soit là rendait ce moment un peu plus parfait. L'adolescent ferma à nouveau les yeux, serein. Machinalement, il réveilla ses muscles engourdis pour déplacer ses bras le long de son corps. Il sentait désormais le sol dur sous sa tête.

« Natsuno. » fit la voix légèrement chantante de l'autre.

L'interpelé ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas. Il sentit une main chercher la sienne, la trouver, et des doigts vinrent s'entrecroiser avec les siens. Natsuno se redressa et regarda son ami avec une colère mélangée à un peu d'appréhension, sans lâcher sa main toutefois.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il, stoppé par l'autre index de Tohru souriant venu se poser sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de ne pas briser le silence magique.

L'aîné se releva doucement. Le bras de Natsuno suivit le mouvement. D'un regard, son ami l'invita à se lever à son tour et à le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers l'avant, puis s'arrêta, la tête levée vers le ciel.

« Une étoile filante. »

Pas la peine de le dire, Natsuno l'avait également vue. Il serra timidement la main de l'autre un peu plus fort. Leurs paumes étaient moites, leurs transpirations se mélangeaient.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'autre en même temps, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent soudain à cinq centimètres les unes des autres. Instantanément, Natsuno baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers le ciel, évitant le regard de Tohru, prenant intérieurement pout prétexte de guetter une nouvelle étoile filante.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Le cœur de l'adolescent s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Rien n'avait changé autour d'eux, et pourtant le silence n'était plus dans la tête de Natsuno. Il entendait le souffle de l'autre, le sentait légèrement effleurer son oreille.

Tohru n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux, la tête toujours tournée vers lui. Il le fixait, lui, se plongeait dans ses yeux sombres, ou du moins le seul qu'il lui était donné de voir en moment. Il contempla un moment son profil. Il baissa doucement la tête vers lui, posa son front sur les cheveux indigo. Il perçut un léger sursaut de Natsuno, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas outre mesure.

Du moins pendant quelques secondes. Soudainement, ce dernier s'écarta violemment de l'autre, les joues légèrement roses, tentant de défaire ses doigts des siens. Mais Tohru s'efforça de garder le contact entre les deux mains, cédant devant Natsuno qui se débattait, mais prenant aussitôt après sa main au creux de la sienne. L'autre tenta de s'esquiver, mais le blond tint bon.

« Arrête ça ! » s'écria l'adolescent, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Natsuno… »

La respiration de cadet était saccadée, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi est-ce que Tohru lui faisait autant d'effet ? Ce sentiment empira lorsque le blond fit un pas, puis deux, dans sa direction. Il laissa s'échapper la main de Natsuno dont le bras retomba le long de son corps. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, toucha doucement les mains de l'autre des siennes, remonta le long de ses bras, effleurant doucement sa peau, tel un souffle, jusqu'à arriver à ses épaules. Natsuno ne protestait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Tohru le serra tendrement dans ses bras, passa ses bras derrière son cou, lova sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule droite, profitant de la chaleur de sa gorge.

Les mains du plus jeune vinrent inconsciemment se poser sur la poitrine du blond, agrippant légèrement son t-shirt. Il releva la tête, et Tohru fit de même.

Chacun reposa son front sur celui de l'autre, entremêlant des mèches de cheveux blondes et sombres. Les souffles se mêlèrent. Ils restèrent encore ainsi plusieurs minutes. La scène se déroulait comme au ralentit, tranquillement. Ils avaient tout leur temps et le prenaient. Natsuno finit par avancer lentement le menton, tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa Tohru, qui répliqua presque aussitôt par une faible pression sur les lèvres du cadet. Le baiser commença timidement, mais Natsuno ne tarda pas à entrouvrir la bouche pour laisser la langue de son aîné y entrer. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. Les cœurs des deux adolescents battaient à toute vitesse, à l'unisson, et on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations irrégulières au milieu du chant des cigales de cette nuit d'août.

Fatalement, les lèvres finirent par se séparer mais restèrent malgré tout assez proches pour éventuellement permettre un deuxième contact.

« Tohru-chan… » souffla Natsuno.

Il laissa le blond le serrer plus fort dans ses bras à l'entente de son nom, et Tohru en profita pour établir un nouveau baiser.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre, que l'autre disparaisse et laisse l'un seul au monde. Car leur monde, en cet instant, était seulement cette personne qu'ils tenaient enlacée. Cela aurait pu durer une minute comme une éternité.

Autant soit-il que de lourds nuages gris vinrent cacher les astres de la nuit, l'air se fit encore plus pesant, un vent froid et désagréable se mit à souffler sur la colline. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fit attention jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate. Un éclair illumina le ciel et les deux jeunes hommes enlacés, suivant aussitôt d'un coup de tonnerre qui les fit sursauter. Quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber et ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en pluie torrentielle. Ils se regardèrent, et Tohru adressa calmement un grand sourire à Natsuno.

« Tu viens chez moi, Natsuno ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un léger sourire à peine dissimulé flottant sur ses lèvres. Il consentit à regret à ce que Tohru cesse de l'enlacer et s'éloigne de lui, même temporairement, même de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Le blond le remarqua et lui accorda un doux baiser sur le front, ce qui donna aux joues du cadet une teinte cramoisie. Tohru prit la main de son désormais amoureux, les doigts s'entrecroisèrent, et ils commencèrent à marcher lentement vers le village de Sotoba sous une pluie battante.

Un éclair vint illuminer les deux amants, comme pour immortaliser ce moment magique.

Le tonnerre gronda dans le silence de la nuit.


End file.
